


covered by bangs

by asakuraa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, also i wrote this for a friend but bro soft dimileth is my jam, this is absolutely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa/pseuds/asakuraa
Summary: Unkempt, wild, messy.That was the state of Dimitri’s hair.





	covered by bangs

**Author's Note:**

> i should’ve posted this ages ago bc i wrote this for a friend  
also i still don’t have a switch but ive been living through yt playthroughs and my friend

Unkempt, wild, messy.

That was the state of Dimitri’s hair.

Granted, it had grown out a bit after all those five years. His bangs had gotten longer and now they’re in line of vision.

He’s already got one eye covered (thanks to his eye patch) but his other eye was perfectly fine but there were bits and pieces of his bangs coming to his line of vision.

His hair used to be below the length of his neck but now it cascades onto his shoulders. He really resembles a lion if he thinks about it hard enough.

To be honest, his hair annoys him quite a bit.

Since it goes down his shoulders, sometimes it scratches his neck. Eventually, his bangs are going to be too long and he won’t be able to see out of both eyes.

How in the world can he fight if he can’t see? Is he just going to spin his lance up in the air and scream a battle cry? Sounds like a disaster.

Dimitri sighs and runs his hand through his hair, thinking about how to tame this beast.

He could cut it himself but the thought of cutting his own hair terrifies him. The thought of breaking the scissors while he’s in the middle of a cut makes him push that option aside.

He could ask someone to cut it for him but he thinks that it would be embarrassing to ask.

If he asked Felix, he would laugh at him and say no. If he asked Ingrid, she would say yes but wouldn’t know how to style his hair. If he asked Sylvain...there’s no way it’ll be good.

“Dimitri?”

The sound of a familiar voice catches his attention. It’s a voice he had to get used to hearing after five years of absence. Nevertheless, it’s the voice that comforts him the most.

“Professor, do you need something?” Dimitri turns and sees Byleth walking towards him.

“I was just wondering where you were. I wanted to go over strategy with you.” Byleth shows him a makeshift map of their next battleground.

“Perfect, I was just thinking about that as well.” He says.

Byleth drops down to the floor and spreads the map out as if were a carpet. Dimitri crouches down beside her and looks at the map as well.

Except he can’t see the map.

All he can see are his bangs.

_ “Curses.”  _ He thinks.  _ “This is really troublesome. I should solve this as soon as possible.” _

“So I think we should put Sylvain and Ingrid in this area. Since Sylvain is on horse, he’ll be able to take down any ground units. Ingrid is on a pegasus, so she’ll be able to take care of any sky units.” Byleth explains as she points to the map.

_ “I cannot see anything she is pointing at...I’ll just nod and agree with her.” _

“That seems like a wise choice.” Dimitri says, pretending he can see the map. 

“We should move Annette next to Ashe and Felix so if they get injured, she can back them up with magic and heal them.”

“Agreed.”

“Also...Mercedes should go here.”

“Wonderful decision, Professor.”

“Dimitri.”

“Yes, Professor?”

“I’m not pointing at the map anymore.”

Dimitri sweeps his bangs out of his eyes with his hand and looks at Byleth’s finger. It is indeed is no longer on the map. Byleth stifles a laugh but Dimitri hears it nonetheless.

“M-My apologies for lying, Professor.” Dimitri says.

“No apologies are needed but you should fix that hair problem of yours.” Byleth points out. “It could be dangerous if you couldn’t see on the battlefield.”

“Yes, that would be quite troublesome.”

Dimitri suddenly has a huge realization. He could’ve asked Byleth on how to manage his hair. All this time, he could’ve asked her instead of agonizing all by himself.

What a fool he is.

“Professor.” Dimitri says.

“Hm? What is it?” Byleth gives him a curious look.

“I was wondering if you could help me with my situation.” Dimitri says and points at his hair.

“I’d be happy to help. If anything bothers you, I’ll help you with it.” Byleth says, smiling.

“Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it.” He says. “Now what do you have in mind?”

Byleth brings her hand up to her chin, creating her signature thinking pose. Dimitri waits a few moments and Byleth’s eyes light up with an idea in mind.

“Dimitri, stay there for a minute.” She says, getting up on her feet.

She walks behind Dimitri and he stays still, wondering what she’s going to do. Suddenly, he felt something run through his hair and he jumps.

“Professor?! What are you doing!?” He asks.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She says. “I was just wondering what your hair feels like. It’s oddly rough.”

Byleth’s hand keeps running through Dimitri’s hair, as if she was observing it. This continues for a few minutes until Dimitri felt Byleth’s hand no longer running through his hair.

“Ok, I got it.”

“Do you have a solution?” He asks.

“We could tie it up. That way it can stay its original length but out of your vision.” She suggests. “Does that sound good?”

Dimitri didn’t think about that possibility. Once again, he is reminded of what a fool he is.

“If you’re okay with it, will you tie up my hair? I have no knowledge on how to do it myself.” He asks.

“Of course. I did say I’d help you find a solution.” Byleth says. “It’s my duty as your professor.”

“Even though the academy is no more, you still refer to yourself as a professor.” Dimitri mumbles.

“I may no longer have a class to teach but I can still guide you.” She says. Dimitri was hoping she didn’t hear him but it was inevitable, considering she is behind him. “I still think that you can grow even stronger in both mind and body. Even though I was absent for five years, you’ve done a fine job of growing and it won’t stop anytime soon.”

Ah, these words that are being directed to him right now.

They’re kind words. So kind.

Sometimes he doesn’t think he deserves kindness, especially from her.

Byleth’s hands run through Dimitri’s hair once more but this time he does not jump. Her fingers graze his scalp and run through his mane of hair.

He remembers that his mother would run her fingers through his hair when she tucked him into bed. Everytime she did that, he would almost fall asleep immediately. 

The feeling of nostalgia overcomes him and his whole body relaxes. If he could, he would fall asleep right here and right now.

“Dimitri?” Byleth’s voice snaps him out of his nostalgia train.

“Yes, Professor?”

“I’m done. I just tied back the piece of hair that were covering your eye into a small ponytail.” She says. “There’s no mirror around so I’m not sure if you’ll like it or not.”

Dimitri brings his hand to the back of his head and feels a small bump of hair. That must be the ponytail. His bangs are no longer in his vision so he thinks this is a success.

“How do you think I look, Professor? Do you think I can see better on the battlefield?” He asks.

“I think this is a good improvement.” Byleth says. “Plus, I think you look quite dashing.”

Dashing, huh?

Even now, with this appearance of his, Byleth calls him dashing.

“Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it.” Dimitri says, flashing her a small smile. “Do you mind if you teach me how to do this myself? I’d like to learn.”

“Absolutely.” She says, coming back down to sit on the floor.

“Excellent, now shall we continue talking about strategy?”


End file.
